Lament of the Falling Stars
by Metro Automaton
Summary: Five young stallions. the Mountain Lads, the Flame Child, the Star Son and the Illusion Boy. Beings of good with powers beyond their control. they could be dangerous for Equestria, but... they could also be of great help. It's up to six young mares and a little dragon to find out if those young stallions will be good for Equestria... or a deathly curse for the whole world.


p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: sans-serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"It was a cold morning in the mountains in the northernmost borders of Equestria. A place known by many, but evaded by most. The harsh cold weathers of the place made it almost uninhabitable, and the many rumors of dangerous beasts and monsters existing in the region were a turn off for many travelers. However, one thing that nobody ever knew was all that happened at the tops of the mountains. The places where even the most daring of explorers were too scared to explore. There was a small village there. In the freezing temperatures and high altitudes of the mountain, lived a tiny society of ponies that was completely unknown for almost every living being in Equestria and the rest of the world. The ponies there were all very similar, down to the colors of their coats. They all were a pale white color, with very vibrant colors to their manes and eyes. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: sans-serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"However, there place was somewhat strange and superstitious. The ponies were usually afraid to get even near to the arch that welcomed everyone to the village. Everyone was subconsciously terrified of getting out of the village, thinking they would melt like ice if their bodily temperature ever raised by as much as one degree. However, there were two young ponies, a pair of pegasi, in that society that couldn't bear it. They were very curious and wishing to grow smart. They were twin brothers named, Snow Angel, the older brother a short stallion with a shiny white coat, teal eyes and bright blue mane, and Eternal Blizzard, the younger one of the two, a taller stallion with a soft white coat, deep yellow eyes and a pastel pink mane. They loved exploring around their village, going all over the place and seeing whatever there was to see. And it completely sucked for both of them, since everyone in the village shunned them because of their love of the exterior world./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: sans-serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"One day, the two decided they would not take it anymore, they escaped the village in the middle of the night, to have their freedom and explore the whole wide world as their heart wanted them to./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: sans-serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"-You think leaving the village in the middle of the night and in complete silence was the right thing to do, Blizz?- Angel said very softly as he and his brother walked down the mountain, his wings were folded against his body, as he adjusted the scarf he always wore. He never needed the scarf, and never felt cold or warmth, but he loved it dearly./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: sans-serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"-You're talking like that bunch of idiot's gonna give us crap about it, dude.- the younger brother said with a smile on his face as he kept on walking, with a proud look on his face and his wings spread. -It's not like anyone in the village liked us anyway.- he said calmly, giving a small flap of his wings to punctuate his sentence./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: sans-serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"They just kept on walking, looking around with smiles on their faces as the snow around their hooves became less thick and the trees around them had more and more foliage on them. They were approaching a world that was completely foreign to everything they had been taught and they were both delighted. Once both of them were out of the snowy zone, they both looked around, the place was strange. the ground was hard, dry and easy to walk on and the trees were all green, definitely an appreciated change from the completely white and boring looking snow that surrounded them perpetually and made it hard to walk two steps before ending up burrowed into the snow because they stepped wrong. They both took a moment to look around and get used to the surroundings, before smiling hugely and jumping off the ground, their wings spread as they started to fly all over the place, taking in all the beautiful sights. it was all gorgeous and interesting to look at./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: sans-serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"-seems like we've missed out on a lot of stuff, Snow.- the younger stallion said as he and his brother flew around, looking for things that were interesting, stuff to do, just something beside looking around the place./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: sans-serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"-how about we go there?- the elder stallion said as he pointed towards something in the horizon, puffs of smoke that were slowly ascending into the night sky./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: sans-serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"After looking at each other for about a minute, they both sped up the flapping of their wings, looks of both uncertainty and excitement in their eyes. They didn't seem to notice, but, as they flew, the tips of their feathers glowed a little bit and the underside of their wings started to produce small snow flakes, which would quickly melt because of how high the temperatures were, compared to the top of the mountains where they both lived. As he looked back to check on his younger brother, he noticed that there were tiny little snow flakes underneath their wings./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: sans-serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"-did you notice that before, Blizz?- Angel said softly as he started to fly a little bit faster, relieved that his brother was following him/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: sans-serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"-notice what?- the younger stallion said in a dismissive chuckle as he sped himself up to match the pace his brother was using./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: sans-serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"-Nothing- the elder brother said as he kept on flying, his brother was okay and the snow flakes falling from his wings didn't seem to be bothering him. he was fine, and that was the only thing that mattered for him./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: sans-serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"And with that, they both remained in complete silence, just flying in silence towards the puff of smoke, smiling widely as they flew towards the place that would possibly become their new home. Not realizing that they could possibly bring trouble with them from the heights of the mountains, just thinking of how taking that leap out of the old snow village would give them a new life. They didn't know, didn't care. They were free from the hate their old life brought them, and carried the highest hope they could, leaving a trail of snowflakes behind them as they headed towards the odd puff of smoke./p 


End file.
